Ten cuidado cuando te metas en las mentes ajenas
by Athenea y Umi
Summary: ^_^ un Self-insert bastante curioso... ¿Qué pasa cuando algunos autores de ff.net se meten en la mente de Daisuke Motomiya? R/R


Ten cuidado cuando te metas en las mentes ajenas  
Por: Athenea y Umi  
  
  
NOTAS de UMI: un frío día de invierno, Athenea y yo chateábamos vía MSN y se le ocurrió la idea de este self insert... ^_^ así que aquí está.  
  
NOTAS DE ATHENEA: Mmmmh... sí, aquel día hacía mucho frío! ^^ Y conversando se nos ocurrió... "Hey, qué tal si escribimos un self-insert??" Y aquí lo tienen, un fic con invitados especiales... Los escritores de FF.net!! ^________^  
  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la adolescente gritó como histérica cuando vió la escena. Daisuke Motomiya, el ídolo de la muchacha, estaba a punto de arrodillarse ante el kaizer. -¡¡¡NO!!!- exclamó, como si el hecho de que lo hiciera fuera a cambiar la historia...  
  
Pero, ciertamente, la cambió. Umi se inclinó frente al televisor, gritando ante la escena, y de pronto, se vio arrastrada hacia el interior...  
  
-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - gritó, mientras sentía como una fuerza extraña la arrastraba a algún lugar.  
Finalmente, la fuerza que la arrastraba cesó. Cuando Umi volvió a mirar al kaizer, lo estaba haciendo a traves de unos ojos castaños, los de Daisuke. Parpadeo sorprendida, o mejor dicho, Daisuke parapadeó.  
  
-¿Y bien...?- preguntó el kaizer -¿Qué vas a hacer, Daisuke Motomiya?, ¿Vas a dejar que tus amigos mueran? ¿O te arrodillarás ante mí?  
  
Umi, ¿O Daisuke?, lo miró con furia y gritó:  
-Pues ni loca... errm... loco me arrodillaría ante tí, idiota, así que, ¡búscate a otro bufón!  
  
El kaizer abrió al boca, sorprendido, y se quedó así por unos minutos.  
-¿qué dijiste?  
  
Daisuke, es decir, Umi, gritó de nuevo:   
-Dije que no pienso arrodillarme ante ti, imbécil, yo no me arrodillo ante nadie!  
  
Dentro de la cabeza de Daisuke Motomiya, pasaban cosas muy extrañas.  
-"¿Pero que diablos estás haciendo en mi cabeza, babosa?"- exclamó el espíritu del chico.  
  
La muchacha le sonrió al reflejo  
-"Créeme, te verías patético arrodillándote ante ese idiota, es mejor así"- contestó mentalmente  
  
-"Pero... no te has puesto a pensar en las concecuencias que tiene lo que estás diciendo? ¡Hikari pensará que no me importa!"  
  
-"ahh... Hikari, bueno, eso lo arreglaré después"- Umi le sonrió.  
  
El kaizer parpadeó mientras veía a los ojos de Daisuke. El muchacho estaba, literalment, "ido", pero, repentinamente, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo.  
-¡Como te estaba diciendo, idiota, no me arrodillaré ante tí aunque me muera!  
  
-Si así lo quieres...- refunfuñó el kaizer, sin saber que hacer. Su plan había fracazado.  
  
-"¡¡Espera!! ¿qué diablos quisiste decir con eso de que 'Aunque me muera'? ¿Y si me... nos, mata?"  
  
-"SSSSSH!!!"  
  
-Me vengaré de tu insolencia!!!!- exclamó el kaizer, con furia, mientras le daba la orden al (NOSEQUE DIGIMON) de que se comiera a los amigos de Daisuke  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡HIKARI!!!- exclamó Daisuke.  
  
Dentro de su cabeza, Umi le dió una cachetada al espíritu de Daisuke  
-"¡idiota! ¿Por qué demonios gritaste eso?!"- le reclamó, enojada  
  
-"¡Es que va a matarlos!"- se defendió.  
  
-"Pero..."  
  
-DAISUKE!!!!- alguien le gritaba.  
  
Daisuke tomó el control de su cuerpo y giró para ver a quien le llamaba.  
-¡¡HIKARI!!- exclamó con una sonrisa idiota.  
  
Dentro de la mente de Daisuke, Umi le dió un codazo en la cabeza...  
-"¡qué te calles! ¿qué no tienes dignidad?  
  
-"perdón..."  
  
-¡Oh, maldito kaizer, infeliz, me las pagarás!- dijo Umi, mejor dicho, Daisuke, en un tono de telenovela. -¡V-mon! ¡Dale una paliza!  
  
Entonces, V-mon evolucionó...  
-V-mon Armor shinka aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.................... ¡¡¡¡Fladramo!!!  
  
Fladramon comenzó a pelear, mientras que Daisuke golpeó con fuerza a Ken.  
  
-¡Oye!- exclamó con su voz chillona el pequeño wormmon.  
  
-¡Maldito!- gritó el Kaizer, mientras le regresaba el golpe a Daisuke.  
  
-"Bien, ahora sigues tu"- dijo Umi a Daisuke  
  
-"¿yo?"  
  
-"¡Claro! ¿Qué esperas? ¡¿Qué me ponga a pelear contra él?! ¡Ni loca!  
  
Daisuke suspiró mentalmente y comenzó a golpear, fisícamente, al Kaizer.  
  
Después de un rato, el pobre Kaizer salió huyendo, ante la paliza que le estaba metiendo Daisuke.  
  
-"¡Qué no puedes hacer nada bien?!"- le reclamó Umi -"¡Esta es la última vez en la que me meto en una pelea por ti! ¡Que quede claro!  
  
Daisuke suspiró mentalmente  
-"¿Y ahora?"  
  
Hikari, Iori, Miyako y Takeru, con todo y sus digimons, se acercaban extrañados a Daisuke.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Takeru, extrañado. -¡Nunca antes te había visto pelear así...  
  
-oh, ya ves- dijo fanfarronamente Daisuke, siendo controlado por... Daisuke.  
  
-¡Fue increíble!- exclamó Hikari, pero tenía cierta tristeza en la mirada. -Lo lastimaste mucho, Daisuke...  
  
-¡Pero se lo tenía merecido!- exclamó Umi, por medio de Daisuke...  
  
-¡Cierto!- dijo Miyako  
  
Y frente a su televisor, a miles de kilómetros de allí, una chica morena de cabello largo, frunció el ceño.   
- ¿Qué diablos pasa en este episodio? -Se dijo Athenea, mientras comía una tableta de chocolate. -Mmmh... yo he visto este capítulo, y si mal no recuerdo, Daisuke terminaba arrodillándose ante el Kaizer...  
  
Como no se le ocurrió otra cosa qué hacer, Athenea empezó a darle golpes al televisor. Al cabo de unos diez minutos de golpes, el televisor empezó a echar chispas y la imagen se distorsionó, pero en vez de apagarse y quedar totalmente destrozado, el televisor emitió una luz brillante y Athenea sintió que una fuerza desconocida la arrastraba...   
Mientras, Daisuke y el resto de los elegidos caminaban rumbo hacia sus casas. Daisuke se comportaba de manera extraña, su expresión cambiaba a cada rato, y tonteaba mas de lo habitual con Hikari.   
  
-Hikari, ¿por qué no vamos este sábado juntos al cine?  
  
-"¿¿Por qué le dijiste eso??"- preguntó Daisuke, dentro de su mente.   
  
-"¡Vamos! No me negarás que ella te gusta!!"- Contestó Umi.  
  
-"..."  
  
-"¡¡¡Hahahaha... Lo sabía!!!"   
  
-"Pero... ¿a Hikari no le gusta Takeru?" Interrumpió una voz nueva.   
  
-"¿?"  
  
-"¿?"  
  
-"¿¿Y tú quién eres??" Preguntó Daisuke, desesperado ante la nueva invasión.  
  
-"¿Yo? Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hago aquí, estaba viendo la tele en casa y... Por cierto, me llamo Athenea."- Se presentó la nueva invitada.   
  
-"¿¿Athenea-san??" Preguntó Umi.   
  
-"¿¿Umi-san??" Preguntó Athenea.   
  
-"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Preguntó Daisuke, totalmente desconcertado.   
  
-"¡Sí!" Contestaron ambas sonriendo.   
  
-"Bien... Entonces... ¡Salgan inmediatamente de mi cabeza!"  
  
-"¿Estamos en la mente de Daisuke?" Preguntó Athenea a Umi.   
  
-"¡Sí! ¡Y podemos hacer que diga todo lo que queramos!"  
  
-"¡Genial! ¡Hagamos que se declare a Hikari!"  
  
-"¡De eso nada!" Chilló Daisuke desesperado. -"¡Par de bakas, salgan de mi mente ahora mismo!"  
  
-¿Daisuke? -Hikari miró extrañada a su amigo, que se encontraba sumido en un especie de trance.  
  
-¿Sí? - Contestó Daisuke/Athenea con cara de embobado/a, saliendo de su trance.   
  
Te decía que ya llegamos a la puerta digital... - Continuó la muchacha.   
  
-¡Oh, genial, vamos Hikari! -Daisuke/Athenea agarró a Hikari del brazo, y mientras ella se sonrojaba, caminaron hasta la puerta digital.  
  
-"Esto es divertidísmo!!"- Gritó Athenea emocionada.   
  
-"¡Te lo dije!"- Contestó Umi, y ambas saltaron de alegría, mientras Daisuke gemía aterrorizado en un rincón de su propia mente...   
  
  
Tsu zu ku  
  
NOTAS DE UMI: hahaha... ^_______^ esto es muy divertido. Bueno, ^^ tenemos la autorización de Ryu-kun, así que aparecerá pronto... mientras tanto, esperamos la de los demás..........................  
^_^ por favor, dejen sus comentarios y si algún autor de los que les mandamos e-mail (Ariadna, Ryu-kun, Daisuke, Cerberusmon, Javeman, Beba y Lina) leen esto y no nos han confirmado ¡¡DIgan SI o NO!! *saca bazooka* por supuesto, nosotras respetaremos su decisión... ^_^ haha, ando simple, todavía...  
  
NOTAS DE ATHENEA: Esperamos las autorizaciones del resto de los autores para incluirlos en esta locura de fic!! ^^ Bueno, esperon que hayan disfrutado leyendo como nosotras escribiéndolo... Y prepárense!!! El próximo capítulo llegará pronto!! Hahahahahaha... (risa maniática) ^^U 


End file.
